You're Perfect
by justtoofaraway
Summary: Stiles is feeling shitty, but only to find CJ in the middle of a panic attack, so he says something that she once said to him, and they realize that maybe things aren't so bad.


As they're sitting in the jail cell room, all Stiles can think about is how royally he messed up. How a tiny part of him actual wishes that he took the bite from Peter. Because if he did, he would be a werewolf, and he would be strong. And he'd be able to do the things that Scott can do, and not feel so helpless and week – not be able to do anything to help. But then again, everything would be different. Rolling his lips together Stiles looks around the room at his dad – who is knocked out on the floor, and no matter how hard Stiles tried to wake him up, he just wouldn't budge – at Scott's mom – who is stuck in a jail cell in a corner freaking out because she just found out her son is a werewolf – and finally his eyes land on CJ.

CJ Winters. Oh how Stiles had so many different feelings about that girl. When he first met her they both hated each other for various different reasons. But then Scott got them alone in Stiles' jeep and they just sort of connected. Best friends ever since. But somewhere along the way Stiles was getting all these different feelings for CJ. Almost as if he liked her. Well, he couldn't – could he? He's in love with Lydia – isn't he? Scott says he should move on. But should he? All of these thoughts needed to be pushed away right now though because the longer Stiles looked at CJ, the more he realized that she was gasping for air…he realized that she was…having a panic attack. Stiles instantly shot up off the ground and raced over to CJ kneeling down in front of her.

"CJ," Stiles whispers lightly putting his hands on her cheeks forcing her to look up into his eyes. "CJ, look at me." He says lightly as CJ adverts her eyes from his. "CJ, its ok – listen – just look at me alright." She gasps for air but then instantly blows it back out as she finds Stiles' eyes. "Calm down, CJ, it's all cool – everything's gonna be ok." Stiles continues, trying to comfort her.

"I can't." She breathed shaking her head. She gasped another breath in then added, "I ruin everything." Stiles' eyes begin to fill with tears seeing CJ struggle to breathe and all the pain that flooded through her eyes. He could see it. See her blaming herself for everything that's happened, and he couldn't take it anymore, "CJ, this isn't any of your fault. It's mine. I dragged you into this ok – ok CJ, you're amazing, and you didn't do shit, and you just need to stop blaming yourself, because…because…you're perfect." That's all Stiles had to say to make CJ start to breath right again. Stiles grinned wiping a tear that spilled out onto his cheek. He knew it would work…because he remembers that's exactly the same thing CJ had said to him when _he _was the one having the panic attack.

**_You're perfect_**.

Stiles could help but think, _was that their thing now? _Like how Scott and Allison's think was, "Because, I love you."? But right not that didn't matter because Stiles was just so happy that he had calmed CJ down. She was now breathing regularly and he still had her cheeks cupped in his hands and slowly – oh so very slowly they began to lean in. But Stiles quickly looked down as soon as their noses got close enough to touch.

Was this really what he wanted? Did he still love Lydia? Did he even like CJ more than a friend? Yes. Yes…he did. But he still loved Lydia – right? No? But Stiles still didn't have time to think because CJ lifts her hand and pushed Stiles' chin forcing them to look into each other's eyes, and then she does it.

She kisses him.

Considering Stiles doesn't really have any experience with kissing he doesn't really know what to do and just lets CJ do all the work while he just bobs his head every now and then. His heart is filled with embarrassment, but the feelings he has for CJ just topples over all of it and his eyes snap shut. Stiles leans his head forward deepening the kiss – hoping he's doing it right, as CJ gently glides her hands to cup Stiles' cheeks.

The kiss lasts only a minute though, and they spread apart trying to catch their breaths. Stiles' heart is racing and he really doesn't know what to do with himself, and neither does CJ. So they just sit together – wrapped up in each others arms. Because that's all they can do right now. They're not werewolves like Scott, Erica, Isaac, or Boyd. They're just humans – and can do nothing but just wait to be saved – or to be killed. But either way…for the first time. Stiles is actually happy about that.


End file.
